ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix King (episode)
Story Korra, Mako and Bolin are waiting outside a restaurant, Korra getting impatient. Korra: Ugh! Where is he?! Bolin: Chill, Korra. He’s 5 minutes late. Give him a break. Korra: I can’t believe John stood us up for that, Asami. I mean, can you believe it? Mako: I think that someone’s a little jealous. Korra: What?! (Blushes) No! Let’s just go in without them. An engine roar occurs, as they look down the street. Equalists riding motorcycles approach, swinging bolas. They throw them, and Korra and Mako release a stream of fire, knocking them away. Bolin stomps the ground, firing earth disks at them, which they dodge. Bolin: Agh! (He falls to one knee.) Mako: Don’t over do it! Korra: Leave that to me. Korra slams her arms into the ground, the entire road breaking, sending the Equalists flying into the air. They jump off the motorcycles, and the two land behind Korra. One charges her, jabbing at her with his fist. Korra dodges, and drives him off with a stream of fire. Mako shoots fire, keeping the other Equalist from getting to them. Mako: We need to get off the street! Korra: I’ll give you cover. Mako helps Bolin get into the restaurant, while Korra releases streams of fire. The restaurant was empty. Mako: Hello? Anyone here?! Lieutenant: Oh, there’s someone here. (Lieutenant steps out of the shadows.) But not who you want. Lieutenant slams his kali sticks into the ground, releasing a stream of electricity. Bolin and Mako are electrocuted, Bolin falling over. Mako stays on his knees, motioning his left hand across his body. He points his fingers at Lieutenant, and redirects the electricity at Lieutenant, blasting him and knocking him down. Mako: Bolin! Get up! We’ve got to, oof! (He’s jabbed in the back several times by an Equalist, as he falls to his stomach. Another Equalist was carrying a limp Korra over his shoulder, as Lieutenant gets up.) Lieutenant: Amon will be pleased. Take them back. I shall remain, and get revenge and remove the last big threat. End Scene Asami is driving a sports car convertible, John riding shotgun. They are listening to classical music. John: Oh, man! We are so late! Asami: Relax. It’s been a half hour, so they’ve probably gone inside already. John: (Sighs) Yeah. Hopefully, they’ll be too busy eating to care, stop! (Asami hits the breaks, the satomobile screeching to a stop. The road in front of them is completely crumbled. John gets out of the satomobile.) This is some intense earthbending. Something happened here. Asami: The restaurant is down this street. John: Korra was attacked. (A stream of electricity comes down the destroyed street, and John creates an earth wall, protecting him and Asami from the attack. He sends the wall forward, and Lieutenant jumps over it.) You again? I must’ve left an impression. Lieutenant: Amon doesn’t see the threat you pose, because he has not fought you before. He did, however, give me permission to finish you off. John: Round three, then. John turns into Shocksquatch, as Lieutenant charges forward. He swings his kali sticks, Shocksquatch blocking it with his arm. Shocksquatch takes the shock, and punches Lieutenant with an electric fist. Lieutenant goes flying back, jumping up and onto a power line, jumping to a roof. Shocksquatch jumps, leaping to the roof, getting there before Lieutenant. Asami: John, wait! (The radio then starts to make a static noise.) Shocksquatch shoots lightning from his hand, which Lieutenant knocks away with his kali. He sends a stream of electricity at Shocksquatch, who takes it. Shocksquatch charges forward, Lieutenant flipping over him and kicking him in the back. Shocksquatch stumbles forward, and turns, firing a mouth lightning bolt. Lieutenant blocks it, as Shocksquatch charges forward. Lieutenant flips to the building behind him. Shocksquatch jumps after him. Shocksquatch: Need a new plan. (John shifts.) Spitter: You ready to lose? Lieutenant: Not likely. Spitter spits a stream of slime at Lieutenant, who dodges, charging in at Spitter. Spitter shoots more streams of slime, which Lieutenant dodges. Lieutenant swings his kali stick, sparkling with electricity. Spitter pulls his arm back and twists, bending the slime, hitting Lieutenant from behind. He is soaked, the kali stick electrocuting Lieutenant. The electrocution destroys the generator on Lieutenant’s back, exploding and launching Lieutenant down an alley, crashing in the trash. Spitter jumps down, spitting slime to slow his descent. He lands next to Lieutenant, reverting. John: I win. Again. (Lieutenant gets out of the trash, but then collapses onto the ground. John picks him up, carrying him back out. Asami was waiting by the car.) Finally took him out. Asami: John, you need to hear this. I was able to record it. (She presses a button, a tape playing.) Amon: (On recording) Hello, Republic City. This is Amon speaking. I am here to tell all of the celebration that will occur tonight. I have in my possession the pride of the benders, the Avatar. Tonight, I shall remove her bending, ending the Avatar line, and providing equality for all. Tomorrow, the benders will run in fear, as their Avatar will no longer be able to help them. (It then goes to static, the tape stopping.) John: He got Korra. (His head shoots up, realizing something.) Lieutenant was a diversion! Korra is probably losing her bending right now. Asami: Can we find her? John: Yes. In time, I don’t know. (He ties Lieutenant’s arms and legs together with a bola, throwing him in the back of the car.) Get him to the police. I’ll find Korra. Asami: Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you? John: Positive. (His eyes glow green, then revert.) Tell Chief Beifong to meet me at the Pro-bending arena. (He starts to run off.) Asami: Wait! (John turns back, and Asami kisses him on the cheek.) Take them out. (John nods, and runs off.) End Scene At the Pro-bending arena, Korra, Mako and Bolin are restrained on stage. Korra is fiercely struggling to get lose. Korra: Let me go! Ah! (The crowd goes wild, as Amon steps onto the stage.) Amon: My fellow Equalists. We are gathered here today to ensure the success of our revolution. It is the final strike against benders. The Avatar. (The crowd starts to boo at Korra, who looks ashamed.) She serves as the hope for the benders, the one who can, “bring balance.” The spirits have given me the ability to remove bending, and that’s just what I intend to do. (An Equalist brings Korra forward, chained and on her knees.) Goodbye, Avatar. Korra: No. No! NO! (Amon grabs her head, pushing his thumb into her forehead. Her expression becomes absolutely terrified, as Amon releases her, her collapsing and falling, laying on her side. An Equalist unchains her.) Amon: The world, is rid of the Avatar. The crowd cheers, when a wall bursts open. Cannonbolt rolls through the crowd, people screaming and running in fear. Man: What is that? Woman: It’s a spirit! The spirits are angry with us! (Cannonbolt opens up, standing up.) Cannonbolt: Amon. You shall pay for your crimes, misbalancing the order of the Avatar. Amon: Please. Are we really going to let an armadillo bear spirit scare us? Equalists, take it down! Cannonbolt: (Sighs) They can compare all my forms to those stupid hybrid creatures. Equalists charge forward, as Cannonbolt curls up and rolls into one, sending him flying. He ricochets off all the approaching ones, knocking them away. Cannonbolt rolls towards the stage, as the Equalist that unlocked Korra jumps at him. He’s hit and sent flying into the wall, dropping behind Mako and Bolin, key on the floor. Mako: Perfect! (Tries to reach the key with his foot.) Come on. Cannonbolt hops onto the stage, rolling at Amon. Amon dodges and kicks Cannonbolt from behind, propelling him even more as he breaks through the wall. Amon walks after him, going through the hole. Korra wakes up, grabbing her head. Bolin: Korra! Help! (She sees the others, and shakes her head, snapping out of it. She then goes over to them.) Korra: I’ll break you out. (She thrusts her fist forward, nothing happening.) Huh? What? Mako: Amon took your bending. I’m, sorry Korra. Korra: Oh, right. Bolin: There’s a key right over there! If we could just (groans as he tries to reach it with his foot.) Reach it. (Korra grabs the key, unlocking Bolin and Mako.) Whew! Thanks. Korra: Where’s Amon now? Bolin: A huge armadillo bear spirit came and Amon followed him through that wall. (Korra looks at the hole in the wall.) Korra: I bet that was John. I’m going after them! Mako: You’re in no condition! Korra: I don’t care! I’m going! (She runs off.) Mako: Uragh! Then I’m going with you! (He runs after her.) Bolin: Okay. I guess I’ll just wait here for you guys to get back. Don’t worry about me! End Scene Amon is walking through the facility, waiting to strike. Amon: Now, where are you, spirit boy? (A purple fire blast shoots down from the ceiling, and Amon jumps forward and dodges it. He looks up, seeing John jump down from the ceiling.) John: Right here for you. John releases streams of fire, which Amon dodges, closing in on John. John spins, a wind tornado forming and knocking Amon back. John swings a fire sword at Amon, which he dodges, running on the wall. John releases wind whips, which Amon jumps over and through them, landing and grabbing John’s arm, twisting it behind him. John: Agh! Amon: Decent bending. Though I expected so much more from you. John: You want more? (He turns into Gymosis, his body instantly lit aflame by purple fire. Amon screams as his hand is caught in the fire, letting go and pulling away.) Gymosis: (Turning to Amon) You’ve got it. Gymosis releases a powerful fire blast, and Amon ducks into a neighboring room to dodge. Gymosis slams his hand into the wall, a fire blast burning through it. He walks through the hole, dark lines forming under his eyes. Gymosis: (Slightly crazy) That enough for you? (Amon raises his hands, and Gymosis’ body twists, floating off the ground. He moans, as Amon twists him even more, his arms bending the wrong way.) What the? Korra and Mako arrive, looking in through the hole John made. Korra: Bloodbending! Amon’s a waterbender. Mako: That makes no sense. It’s broad daylight, and it’s not even a full moon. Gymosis: Agh! Amon: Now will be a good time to take away your powers, for good. (Gymosis starts to float towards Amon, when he starts laughing evilly.) Something funny? Gymosis: Your power. (Looks at Amon with a deranged look.) I want it. His entire body releases fire, hitting Amon and knocking him away. Purple flames form into the shape of wings on Gymosis’ back, and he flies at Amon. He thrusts his palm forward, breaking Amon’s mask and grabbing his face. Gymosis drains him, Amon screaming. In a matter of moments, Amon turns to dust, his clothes falling to the ground. Korra: (Gasps) John? Gymosis: I am no longer John. (Turns to face Mako and Korra.) From now on, I’m, the Phoenix King! Characters *John Spacewalker *Korra *Mako *Bolin *Asami Sato Villains *Equalists **Amon (deceased) **Lieutenant *Phoenix King (possessing John) Aliens By Clone 2 *Shocksquatch *Spitter *Cannonbolt *Gymosis (gone mad) Trivia *Gymosis has gone insane from the power of the Phoenix King. **This is also the first time Gymosis is used since absorbing the Phoenix King. *It's revealed that Amon was only a secondary villain, with Phoenix King being the main villain. *Korra loses her bending. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Avatar Arc Category:John Smith 10: Gaia Arc